MelJim
by Lrflo
Summary: It is almost time for Melody to take over as Queen, but her Father wants her to marry first. But Melody isn't interested in marrying anyone until Jim comes crashing in from space. But just as they start to get to know each other, Jim is captured by someone from his past. Melody will do anything to get Jim back, but she will need the help of her entire family.
1. Chapter 1

MELODY Ch 1

Melody was about to turn 18 and all her father could talk about was her getting married. As the only child and heir to the throne she had to get married in order to be Queen. She thought her father was being a huge hypocrite since she knew for a fact that he wasn't interested in getting married when he turned 18 until he met her mother, Ariel who happened to be a mermaid princess. Her family was far from ordinary, but she liked it like that. When she was 12 she learned she was half human and half mermaid. Her mother was the princess of the sea and the 7th daughter of King Triton. Her 12th year was a bit dramatic and dangerous, but it turned out ok in the end. She used to enjoy her freedom to swim when she wanted and not have to worry about ruling a country. Now her days were filled with lessons about running a country and how to lead a war. Melody really had no interest in those things. She just wanted her freedom back, but her mother was always reminding her that she was growing up and growing up meant more responsibilities. Easy for her mom to say, when she was 18 she had Melody and had to be responsible. Besides her grown up drama she was looking forward to her 18th birthday. Her parents were throwing a ball in her honor to celebrate and to hope she might find a potential husband there.

To avoid her father, Melody usually hid in her room to avoid the "husband talk". She was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," said Melody. It was her mother, Queen Ariel.

"Melody sweetie what are you doing all cooped up in your room?"

"Mom I think you can guess what I am doing. I'm hiding from Dad so I don't have to sit through another 'let's find that husband' talk."

"Oh sweetie, he is just worried about you. There's that stupid rule about the princess having to marry before becoming Queen."  
"You agree it's stupid, so why don't you get rid of it?"

"Your grandfather made that rule and I think your father's heart couldn't take it to get rid of a rule his father made. You know his parents died when he was rather young."

"I know, Dad told me plenty of times. But it's just so stupid. I can run a country… I think. I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Darling, you've been so good about attending your lessons and behaving during through all this and I know you never really wanted to be the Queen. But I am so proud of you. Being the oldest, or only child and heir to the throne must be hard. I was the youngest of 7 so I never had to take the harder lessons my older sisters had to take. Your Aunt Attina had it the hardest and soon she'll be the Queen of Atlantica once Daddy decides to retire. I've never known that pressure, but I wish I did so I could help you more."  
"Oh mom you're very supportive. How am I supposed to find a husband in one night? You can't fall in love just by looking at someone."

"Well…I sort of did…"

"Oh…right. Well…like you and Dad were made for each other."

"I know it doesn't happen for everyone like that. Maybe you'll have to know your man longer than I did… Actually you probably should know your man longer than I did, even though I love your father very much, it did happen rather fast in retrospect."

"Well it worked out didn't it?"

"Yes it did. That's my point. It works out for everyone differently."

"What do you think Dad will do if I don't find a guy during my birthday ball?"

"Oh honey, I kind of don't want to know. I'll try talking with him for you. You know he can be sort of stubborn when his mind is set."

"Good luck… and thanks."

"Anything for you sweetie. Why don't you go outside! It's beautiful. Maybe you could go for a swim or horseback ride!"

"I'm just going to hang here thanks. I'm really not in the mood to go anywhere."  
"Well ok. See you at dinner then."

"See you there, Mom."

Melody continued to brush her hair and looked out her bedroom window. She wondered how the ball was going to go next weekend and if her future husband would be there.


	2. Chapter 2

JIM Ch 2

Meanwhile on the planet Montressor, Jim's mother, Sarah, was getting the new and improved Benbow Inn ready for Jim's graduation ceremony. Sarah was so proud of Jim for graduation from the Interstellar Academy. All she ever wanted was for Jim to accomplish something and do something with his life and that trip to Treasure Planet had done it for him. Jim was on his usual spot on the roof of the inn looking the sunset. He used to come up here when he was upset or angry and throw rocks off of the roof. It had been 4 years since his trip to Treasure Planet and life had been busier than ever. He had gone away to the academy while his mother ran the new Benbow Inn. Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler were busy raising their babies and B.E.N. was off exploring the world with some of the professors at the academy. Everyone seemed to have something going on in their lives, except Jim. Sure he graduated from the academy, but what now? He didn't have a ship of his own to go exploring wherever he wanted to. He was sort of interested in journeying to another planet, but he felt bad leaving his mother behind… again. He had been gone for 4 years, with the exception of coming home for holidays and summer break, but he felt like his mother would be heartbroken if he told her he wanted to leave again. Soon Jim heard his mother come into his room.

"Jim? Are you on the roof again?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah Mom, hold on I'm coming in," replied Jim. He went back into his room through the window.

"Jim, you need to change into your nice white suit. Everyone is here and they are ready to see you. Everyone is so proud of you. I am so proud of you," said Sarah who was beaming at her only son.

"Mom…"

"It's true honey. You accomplished so much in 4 short years."

"It was nothing really… I mean what can I say, I love space."

"Just like your father…" Sarah stopped before she went on. Jim's father had left when he was 10 years old to travel through space forever. It was a sensitive subject for Jim. Jim knew his mother was trying to shed some positive light on his father, but he didn't feel like talking about him on his special day.

"Alright Mom I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs?"

"Alright then. See you downstairs in 5 minutes!"

"Ok mom!"

Jim got dressed in his nice white suit and went to put his boots on. He traveled down the stairs and as soon as his face was visible everyone shouted "Congratulations Jim!" Jim blushed and thanked everyone for coming. Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia were there with their children and all the guests of the inn were there. He knew B.E.N. would have been there if he wasn't out exploring the world. Throughout the night everyone was asking Jim what he planned on doing next and what he wanted to accomplish in the future. Jim made up a different answer each time he was asked. The truth was he had no idea what he wanted to do next and what his future held. Deep down he really wanted to explore a planet that he had never been to before, but he didn't know how to break it to his mother.

"Jim! Come here please! We have a present to give you," shouted Dr. Doppler form across the room.

"You guys didn't have to…"

"Oh Jim knock it off. This gift is from us and your Mother, but it doesn't fit inside the house," replied Captain Amelia. She pointed towards the front door and Jim followed her lead outside.

Outside he saw a small ship docked at their dock by the inn. It was a small ship made for 1-4 people, but could be managed with just 1 person. It was perfect for a one-man exploring mission. Jim looked at Captain Amelia and his Mother who was right beside him.

"Is that… for me?" Jim asked stunned.

"Absolutely Jim. It's perfect for a young gentleman looking to go exploring on his own," replied Captain Amelia.

"How could you tell…How did you know?" asked Jim.

"Jim, ever since you got home you have had the yearning to get out of here all over your face," replied Sarah.

"You mean you don't mind if I go exploring? If it means leaving you again?"

"Jim, I want you to live your life. I don't expect you to stay with me forever. I want you to have your own life. I'll be fine. I have all the help I need right here. Now go on and get out of here. I've already packed what you'll need in this suitcase."

"Thanks Mom." Jim hugged his Mother tightly, took his suitcase, and started to run towards his ship. His dreams were about to come true.


	3. Chapter 3

JIM Ch 3

Jim had always wanted to visit Earth. He heard it was very different than Montressor and he heard his mother mention that his father had come from Earth. Even though he strongly disliked his father, he was curious to see where he came from. It took Jim a week to get to Earth. He was enjoying the time alone even though he missed his Mother. Once he entered Earth's atmosphere he had to decide where to land and explore. He was looking through his scope when he felt the ship start to shake. He looked over the edge of his ship and saw that one of his engines was smoking. It was sputtering out of control and making the ship shake and lose altitude. Jim tried to restart the engine, but it wasn't working. Jim decided to pull out all the sails and brace for impact. The ship was crashing fast towards a beach and Jim was hoping the sand would provide a soft landing. The ship landed on the sand and crashed. Jim lurched forward and felt his head hit the ship's wheel. He was lying on his back looking at the clear blue sky when he suddenly blacked out and was unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

MELODY ch 4

Melody was sitting on the beach with her feet in the water when she heard a loud crash down the beach. She looked up and saw a small ship crashed on the sand down the beach about a mile or so away. She had been relaxing on her last free day before the ball tomorrow. That ball would decide her future. Melody quickly got up and started running towards the ship. She figured someone had to be steering that ship and that someone might be hurt. Melody stopped in front of the ship and began to shout out to see if there were any conscious survivors.

"Hello? Is everyone ok in there? Are you alright?"

No on answered so Melody began to climb onto the ship. It was a smaller ship that probably only needed 1-3 people to sail it. She looked around and didn't see anyone until she looked by the wheel and saw a hand. She went over to the wheel and found a boy lying unconscious. Melody saw that he had a gash on his head that was bleeding.

"Oh gosh." Melody knew she had to get this boy to the palace and have the doctor look at him. Melody lifted the boy up; he really wasn't that heavy. She put his arm over her shoulders and limped to the palace. Melody got to the steps of the palace when she finally let the boy down. She had used all her strength to get him here, but she couldn't get him all the way inside. She decided to ask for her father. She saw Grimsby walking by and decided to call after him.

"Grimsby! Over here!"

"What is it…? Melody what happened?" He had seen the boy on the ground in front of Melody's feet.

"Grimsby, please go get my Father. I need his help."

"But Princess…"

"Just go!"

Grimsby ran back into the palace to get the King. Eric came running to where Melody was.

"Melody what is going on? Who is that?" Eric saw the boy at Melody's feet and was wondering where on earth this kid came from.

"Dad I found his ship crashed on the beach and he has this gash on his head. He's hurt Dad, we have to help him."

"You carried him all the way here?"

"Yeah, but I need help to get him in the castle."

"Ok. You carry his feet and I'll grab him under his arms."

They both lifted him up and carried him up the steps. They took him to an extra bedroom and put him on the bed. Ariel came in to see what her husband and daughter were up to.

"Melody dear, what is going on?"

"Mom I found this boy on his ship that crashed on the beach. He has this big gash on his forehead so I figured I should get the doctor to look at him."

"I'll go get Grim to call the doctor."

Ariel left the room and Eric was following after her, but he noticed Melody wasn't moving.

"Melody let's go."

"I don't want to leave him alone Dad."

"Melody… You really shouldn't be in here by yourself."

"Dad… he's unconscious, nothing is going to happen."

"Ok…" Eric walked out of the room to make sure Grim was finding the doctor.

Melody sat in a chair next to the bed that Jim was lying on. Melody felt strangely attached to this boy that she had just met. Heck, she hadn't even met him because he was unconscious the whole time, but she couldn't leave him, not in the shape he was in anyway. Melody stayed with Jim waiting for the doctor to show up.


	5. Chapter 5

JIM ch 5

Jim slowly opened his eyes. His head felt like someone was hammering it from the inside trying to get out of his skull. He put his hand on his head and felt a bandage wrapped around his head. He must have hit his head and received a cut or something. Then he wondered how the bandage got on his head in the first place. He looked around the room he was in. Where was he? He seemed to be in a fancy room with fancy paintings all around. He looked over to his left and saw a girl in a chair. She seemed to have fallen asleep. He didn't know who she was, plus he didn't know anyone on Earth anyways. He tried to lift himself up just so he could sit up in the bed, but it was hard. After a minute or so he was successful, but it was painful and he let out a grunt of pain. This seemed to wake the girl up.

"Oh you're up? That's great! How are you feeling?"

Jim looked at the girl like she was crazy. He didn't even know her and she was talking like they had been friends for years. He looked at the girl up and down. She had raven black hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress and had her hair in a ponytail. She was smiling at him and she seemed to be waiting for him to answer her.

"Ummmm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Oh right… I'm Melody. What's your name?"

"I don't know if I should tell you my name…" Jim didn't know if he trusted this girl.

"Oh come on, I'm not dangerous… unless… you are?"

"No no, I'm just not from around here." Jim didn't want to tell this girl where he was from, let alone another planet.

"Oh… well you can tell me your name. Honestly no one will hurt you here. Promise."

"Speaking of here, where is here?"

"Oh! You're in King Eric and Queen Ariel's kingdom. They're very nice rulers and this is their castle."

"Oh… that's nice." He was in a palace? Where he was from there was no King or Queen. He didn't know what a Kingdom was like.

"So… what's your name?"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you my name are you?"

"Nope." Melody smiled and stared Jim down.

"One more question. How long was I out for?"

"You were out for a couple of hours at least. I found you just after breakfast and now it's dinner time…"

"You found me?" Jim was surprised that she had been the one to find her.

"Yeah, in a small ship. You crashed on the beach and I happened to be outside at the time. So I carried you to the palace…"  
"You carried me?" Jim was surprised she was able to carry him.

"You're really not that heavy…"

"You…saved me?" This girl saved him and he hadn't been the most accommodating to her. He owed her his life.

"Well I wouldn't put it that way… I mean someone else might have found you sooner or later… I don't know…"

"Thank you."

"Oh… well you're welcome."

"Jim."

"Jim what?"

"That's my name. Jim."

"Oh well nice to meet you… Jim."

Jim held out his hand to shake Melody's, but before they could connect, Grimsby walked by the room.

"Princess Melody you should have told us he was awake. I'll go get the doctor to come back and talk to this young fellow."

Jim looked at Melody differently. Did that man just say Princess? It dawned on him. He was in her castle. The King and Queen were her parents. She was the Princess.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Melody.

"Because… you're the Princess! You're not just Melody, you're Princess Melody. There's a huge difference."

"I don't go around introducing myself as Princess Melody. I am Melody and I happen to be the Princess. I'm still me as a person. " Melody had a frown on her face and Jim suddenly felt guilty. The doctor walked into the room and introduced himself to Jim.

"You are very lucky my boy. That gash on your head was pretty deep, but I stitched it up. I suspect you'll have a concussion, but it'll be gone in a week or so. You should be fine. Just change that bandage every day for a week."

"Thanks doctor."

The doctor shook hands with Jim again and he left. Jim started to get up and out of the bed.

"Woah. Where are you going Jim?"

"You've helped me out and I'm thankful for that, but the doctor said I'll be fine so I should go…"

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Well… no."

"Then hold on…" Melody began to stand in Jim's way when another man entered the room. A lady followed him into the room.

"Dad…Mom. This is Jim." Jim suddenly realized these people were the King and Queen.

"Hello Jim, I am King Eric and this is my wife Queen Ariel. You've met our daughter…" said Eric.

"Nice to meet you Jim," added Ariel.

"Nice to meet you as well. Look I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, but I'll be on my way now. Thanks for everything." Jim was starting to blush.

"Nonsense Jim. You've been hurt," replied Ariel.

"Mom, he has nowhere to go and a torn up ship. Tell him he can stay."

"Well I don't see why he can't? Eric?"

"Maybe he wants to leave…"

"Eric!"

"I mean he is welcome to stay dear!" Jim was starting to blush.

"See Jim. It's ok."

"Are you sure…?"

"Absolutely," Ariel confirmed, "just sit back in that bed and you'll be new in a week."

"Thank you. You're very generous." Jim felt bad

"It's absolutely no problem Jim. Come on Eric, let's go finish setting things up for tomorrow."

"Alright dear. Nice to meet you Jim."

"You too."

"Melody?'

"Yes Dad?"

"Not too late ok?"

"Yes sir."

Ariel and Eric left the room and left Melody and Jim to talk.

"Jim I have to warn you about something."

"Oh yeah? About what?" Jim was afraid she was going to tell him a dragon or something guarded this castle.

"Tomorrow night there will be a ball. Trust me I don't want to go, but I have to. I was wondering… if you want to… what I mean is you're welcome to come, but I totally understand if you don't…"

"I'll be there," responded Jim. He shocked himself in that answer; dances weren't really his thing.

"Really!?" Jim saw that Melody was trying to contain her excitement.

"Yeah. I mean you're letting me stay here and you did save me. It's the least I could do." The least he could do was go to some dance and it obviously would make her so happy.

"Ok then. See you in the morning."

"Melody?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for everything."

"No problem." Melody smiled and walked out the door. Jim felt strangely comfortable around her and they had only known each other for about an hour. He usually took a while to warm up to someone. He spent 4 years at the academy and came out with some acquaintances, but not any friends really. But there was something about Melody, he just didn't know what.


	6. Chapter 6

MELODY Ch 6

Melody woke up the sun rising through the big window in her room. Today was the day. The day where if everything went according to her father's plans she'd find a husband and be all set to be Queen in no time. That wasn't until tonight so she was going to make the most of this day before it got bad. Melody got dressed in one of her casual yellow dresses. She started to walk on down to breakfast when she remembered Jim. She wanted to go check on him and maybe he would eat breakfast with her. She went to Jim's room and the door was wide open, but no one was in there.

"Jim?" Melody asked, but there was no answer. What if he left? He didn't even say goodbye! Melody was starting to become upset, which was surprising to her because she didn't even know this guy, but she cared about him. She turned around to leave the room when she bumped into someone.

"Melody?"

Melody looked up. It was Jim! He was still here and she was so relieved.

"Jim! I was just… wondering where you were." She brushed some loose hair out of her face and put it behind her ear.

"Your father woke me up to have breakfast with him."

"Oh… was he nice to you?" Melody loved her father, but he was very protective of his little girl. Not that Melody could blame him, events from her past had made him extra protective, but that was a different story.

"Yeah he was fine. I think he just wanted to know some facts about me. Make sure I was a friendly, you know."

"Yeah, he does that..."

"So did you need me or…"

"Oh right! I wanted to know if you wanted to… go for a walk or hang out on the beach or something. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought you might not want to hang out in your room alone or…"

"Melody, stop. It's ok. I'd like to hang out."

"Ok then. I'll show you where I like to de-stress."

Melody walked Jim to the area of the beach where she hung out. It was in the corner of the castle where there was the fewest amount of windows. There were a lot of rocks around this area of the beach so it made the area more private. Melody never found privacy being the Princess unless she was at her spot on the beach. Sometimes she would come down here to meet Tip and Dash when they came to visit. Sometimes Grandfather would come over here and let her become a mermaid for a few hours. Lately she didn't have any visitors from the sea because she was so busy preparing to be Queen. Once they arrived at the spot, they took a seat.

"This is quite a view Melody."

"It is isn't it? Let me tell you it wasn't always a view."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… let's just say my parents had an overprotective phase when I was really young and they built a huge wall here."

"What? Why?"

"They said it was to protect me, which it was, but it was more to keep me in. I guess I can sort of be rebellious."

"You don't say?"

"Is it that obvious?" Melody blushed.

"Let's just say you are not a textbook princess."

"Well thank you. I like that."

"Me too…I mean that's a nice thing…about you."

Melody laughed with Jim. Did he really just say that he liked her? Maybe he meant just as a friend or maybe as something more? Melody was starting to confuse herself.

"So Jim, tell me about yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you." Melody really wanted to get to know Jim, but she wasn't sure if he wanted to get to know her.

"Ok."

"Where are you from?"

"Very far away from here."

"That's not specific." Melody gave Jim a look to guilt him into talking.

"You didn't say we had to be specific."

"Fine, your question."

"Hmmmm…. What's your favorite color?"

"An orange coral," Melody responded definitely. It was the color of her tail when she becomes a mermaid, though Jim doesn't know that. "What's yours?"

"Blue, like royal blue. Let's see… what is a surprising fact about you?"

"I don't actually want to be queen." Melody couldn't believe she had said those words so quickly and that she was sharing them with someone she barely knew.

"That's not surprising!"

"You can tell?" She didn't think it was that obvious.

"Melody, you're reeking with not wanting to be Queen-ism."

"That's not a word…"

"It's still true! I mean I don't blame you. I don't know what it's like to live in a palace and be the Princess, but I can imagine being the Queen isn't a whole lot better. I don't know if I could stay in the same place that long."

"You like to travel?"

"And explore."

"Me too. My Mom says I'm a lot like my Dad in that way, but apparently all my other traits come from her. Apparently you couldn't get my Dad to stay on land for more than a few hours when he was my age. Now I can't even imagine him being adventurous and rebellious. I guess that's what happens when you grow up. He desperately wants me to grow up." Melody put her head down on her knees and dreaded the idea of growing up.

"All parents want their kids to grow up. My Mom begged me to grow up and I finally did. I went to school and did something with my life. I'm glad she made me grow up."

"What about your Dad?"  
"My dad took off when I was 10."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Melody didn't mean to hit a hard topic for Jim.  
"Well it's not your fault he was a loser father."

"Jim… where are you really from?" Melody knew he was keeping it a secret, but she really wanted to know. His place of origin seemed to be his deep secret while her being a mermaid was her secret.

"Melody… I don't know if I should tell you that."

"What if I share something with you. My own deep dark secret." Melody felt like she could trust Jim and she wanted to. Yes they had barely known each other for a day, but she felt somehow that he was supposed to walk into her life.

"I know we don't know each other that well, but I feel I can trust you. I know that sounds weird, but …" Melody started, but Jim interrupted.

"No it doesn't. I trust you too. Honestly, it usually takes me a while to warm up to people. I trusted someone once and he turned out to be someone completely different. You could say I have trust issues now. But I feel like I can be honest with you if you're going to be honest with me. So here is it... I'm from space."

"Ok then… wait what? You live in space?" Melody honestly didn't know if she had heard him correctly.

"The planet Monstressor to be exact. I just graduated from the Academy and I wanted to explore the world. I wanted to come to Earth because I heard my father was from Earth. I wanted to know where part of me was from."

"You're from space!? That's awesome! I've never met someone from space! Wow." Melody couldn't believe she was talking to someone from another planet. How cool was that? Maybe she could visit his planet with him one day. Maybe before she was forced to marry…

"You're taking this rather well. You don't think I'm a freak?"

"A freak? No! I'd love to see space one day." He thought he was a freak? He didn't know what a freak was then.

"Melody, you know… you're kind of amazing." Melody saw that Jim was looking downwards and blushing.

"Well… Thank you."

Jim started to reach for her hand. Once he had her hand, he started to move closer to Melody. Was he trying to kiss her? She wasn't going to stop him if he was. She started to move closer to him and suddenly their lips met. Melody felt like fireworks were going off and such happiness filled her; a happiness that she had never felt before. After about 30 seconds it ended and Melody just looked at Jim dreamy eyed.

"I'm sorry. That was my fault…OH man I messed up." Jim was starting to freak out, but Melody interrupted him.

"No…No…that was perfect."

Jim smiled at her. Melody didn't want to stop looking at Jim. He was so handsome. It was all so amazing. Melody was just about to share her secret with Jim when she heard her Mother calling.

"Melody! Melody…come in here now! You have to get ready for the ball!"

"Oh no! The ball!" Melody stood up immediately and put her hands on her head.

"What? What's wrong with the ball? I said I'd go."

"No you don't understand. This ball is supposed to find my husband." Oh no was this going to ruin everything?

"Wait what?"

"I never wanted this ball, but my Father insisted that I marry someone soon. So he created this ball to find my future husband, but I don't want to find him. I want to marry someone I love. A love like my parents…"

"So I just kissed you and now you're telling me you need to get married!?"

"This is just awful. Jim I really care about you. I really do…. " And then it dawned on Melody, "we can run away after the ball… We can get a ship and sail away."

Melody couldn't believe she just said all of that. They just met and she was asking him to run away with her!

"You want to run away… with me?"

"Yes."

"Ok, after the ball."

"Wait, what?" Melody didn't believe he just agreed to her plan that quickly.

"We can leave after the ball," Jim repeated.

"Melody now please!" yelled Queen Ariel.

"Coming Mom! Thanks Jim."  
Melody left Jim on the beach and ran towards her Mother with the secret excitement that she would be running away with the man she liked and might even love after this horrid ball.


	7. Chapter 7

JIM Ch 7

Jim walked back to his room and paced back and forth. Did he just kiss Melody? It all happened so fast. When they were walking to the beach he did feel a connection with her and now after their time at the beach he sort of liked her? It was all moving so fast. Melody was adventurous, fun, and energetic, but she was also so caring and thoughtful. She was such a good person; did he deserve her? What about her parents? They let him stay in their castle and he was going to repay them by stealing their daughter and running away with her? Then there wouldn't be an heir and the kingdom would always be looking for them. Jim was overthinking things, but he knew running away wasn't the best idea. He'd have to talk to Melody somehow during the ball. Oh man the ball. He needed to get ready. Luckily his Mother had packed his formal suit for him. She loved that suit and every time he wore it she told him so. He put it on and straightened out his medals. He was ready to go to the ball. He walked out of his room and down the stairs into the ballroom. There were Princes lined up all around the room. There were some females in the room, but there were definitely more males. Jim knew they were suitors for Melody. How was he going to compete with them? He wasn't royal or even from this planet. Jim chose a corner in the room and began to drink some of the punch. How was Melody supposed to find him in all this?

Suddenly he heard trumpets playing. He looked towards the grand staircase and saw King Eric and Queen Ariel standing at the end of the stairs. Grimsby was getting ready to announce Melody and Jim was focused on her arrival.

"I am proud to announce the arrival of Princess Melody," shouted Grimsby. All of the Princes in the room looked up to see what they were getting themselves into. Melody came out and was wearing a beautiful pink dress with a gold tiara on her head. Her hair was down with a gold barrette in her hair. She was smiling although Jim could tell that she was faking it. He could see her scanning the room, no doubt looking for him. Jim took a couple steps forward and their eyes connected. She started to genuinely smile and began to walk towards Jim. Jim brushed his suit off and began to brush his hair back to make him look more presentable. Melody reached Jim and was full of smiles.

"Jim you look wonderful."

"Not nearly as wonderful as you. You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Melody, would you like to dance?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

Jim held out his hand and Melody took it. Melody led them to the dance floor since Jim didn't really know what he was doing. The music started to play and they began to dance. Jim sort of knew what he was doing, but he let Melody help lead when he got confused. Even though they were messing up every once in a while, Jim was having a blast dancing with Melody. He never thought of himself as the dancing type, but he was rather enjoying it. He looked at Melody and she was smiling from ear to ear. He knew she didn't want to come to her own ball tonight, but he was glad he was making it fun for her. They danced through 5 songs without stopping until someone came up and forced them to stop.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Melody was looking at her Father angrily. King Eric was fuming.

"Melody, do I need to remind you what tonight is for?"

"No Father. I can tell you the search is over. I choose Jim." Jim looked up. Did she just say she chose him?

"Melody you can't choose Jim. He's not a Prince."

"Daddy, I love him!" Love? She loved him?

"You love me?" asked Jim quietly.

Melody turned around to answer him. "Yes. I wasn't sure what I was feeling after the beach, but now it's clear to me. I love you and I want to be with you." Jim started to blush enough for the both of them.

"Melody rules are rules and you have to choose a Prince!"

Melody turned back towards her Father. "What if Mom wasn't a Princess? I know you wanted to marry her before you really met her! You wouldn't have told her to choose someone else!"

"Melody the rules are different for you. You're the Princess and you have to marry a Prince to become Queen!"

"I don't want to be Queen! I never did! At least, not until I met Jim. The only way being Queen would be tolerable was if I had Jim with me, but I know he wants to travel and see the world. And that's what I want. I don't want to settle down yet. I'm only 18! Don't you remember what it was like to be 18?"

"Eric, let's move this conversation somewhere else. We have guests," interrupted Ariel.

"Ariel, not now," replied Eric.

The King was about to yell at his daughter again when a blast came through the window. Glass shattered everywhere and the guards started running towards the source of the blast, but they were greeted with an army of pirates. They came in with guns and swords. The biggest pirate, who seemed to be the leader, was coming towards the King. The King began to step in front of his daughter trying to protect her.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Eric.

"Why King Eric I just want something that you have."

"And what is that?"

"My son, Jim."


	8. Chapter 8

MELODY ch 8

This man was Jim's Father? Jim's Father was a pirate? Jim was right he was a loser.

"You can't have him," replied Melody. Melody stepped in front of Jim trying to protect him.

"You're my Father? I don't remember you being a pirate?"

"Yeah well a lot has changed since I left you and your Mother on Montressor. How is Sarah anyways?"

"A lot better with you gone."

"Oh Jim, no need to be bitter."

"Bitter? You left me when I was 10! I had no Father…"

"Well now you do. Come on son." The pirate reached for Jim, but he backed away.

"I'm not going with you."

"This isn't optional." The pirate shoved Melody to the side and picked up Jim and put him over his shoulder.

"Melody!" shouted Jim.

Melody was on the ground, but she was ok. She looked up and saw Jim on the pirate's shoulder.

"Jim!" Melody tried to get up to chase after him, but her Father held her back. Melody struggled to get out of her Father's grasp, but was unable to do so. The pirates were gone and so was Jim.

"What are you doing? We could have followed them! We could have found out where they were going!"

Eric looked at Melody and didn't show any expression.

"We have to do something! They took Jim!" Melody couldn't believe her Father wouldn't help her.

"Melody. Now that he is out of the way, we can reschedule the ball and you can pick a husband…"

"Aren't you listening? I don't care about finding a husband! I found love. I love Jim and he's in trouble! Why don't you care about my feelings?"

"Melody I care about you more than I can tell you. I am trying to do what is best for you!"

"No, you just want to do what's best for you! If you won't help me, I know someone who will!" Melody bolted towards the castle doors and ran towards the ocean.

"Not again…" Eric whined and sat down on the stairs.

Melody ran towards her spot on the beach. She began to take her dress off so that she was in her comfortable long underwear that she used to wear everyday when she was younger. When she got to her spot she saw her Grandfather, King Triton, waiting there in the ocean.

"Grandfather!"

"Melody dear, what is going on? I felt an explosion this way and heard it was your castle that got hit. Are your Mother and Father alright?"

"Yes, they're fine. These pirates attacked and took Jim!"

"Jim? Who is this Jim?"

"He's my boyfriend… sort of, except Dad doesn't care because he isn't royalty. When did he become so harsh?"

"Probably when he thought he lost you those many years ago."  
"You mean when Morgana took me as a baby?"

"That and when you ran away from home. Nothing scares a parent more than when their child is missing."  
"Well nothing scares a person more than when their loved one is missing and in danger. Grandfather, I love him."

King Triton had heard these words before from his own daughter and chosen to ignore them. He couldn't make the same mistake twice.

"You really love him?"

"Yes, Grandfather, more than anything else."

"Well then what do you need me to do?" Melody was so happy that her Grandfather was so willing to help.

"I need your help to find the pirates who took him. They must be sailing the ocean somewhere. I doubt they're on land. I also need you to turn me into a mermaid."

"Ok, but if you're parents ask me where you went, I am not going to lie to them."

'That's fine."

King Triton made his Triton glow and raised it into the air. He aimed it at Melody and she began to rise into the air. Her tiara and barrette were removed from her hair and her feet became a beautiful orange coral tail. Her shirt was replaced with a teal seashell bra and her seashell necklace magically appeared on her. Melody was so happy to be a mermaid again and she dove into the ocean determined to find Jim.


	9. Chapter 9

ARIEL ch 9

Ariel was looking at her husband who was sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands. She was slightly upset with him for getting so angry with their daughter during the ball. It reminded her of when her father used to yell at her and she never wanted that to happen to Melody. Ariel walked over to Eric and sat down next to him.

"Eric, what was that?"

"What was what Ariel?"

"Eric, you completely reprimanded Melody for falling in love."

"Ariel he's not a prince. It's the rules…."

"Since when have you cared about the rules? Honey, we didn't exactly follow the rules…"

"Ariel, this is different."

"How? How is this any different? What if I wasn't a Princess? What were you going to do? Turn me away after everything I went through to be here?'"

"Ariel that was a completely different situation. I didn't have my Father there to set me up with a wife, Grim was doing it and he just wasn't doing a very good job of it…"  
"So you're telling my if your Father were alive when we met, we wouldn't have gotten married? He would have set you up with a ball and you would have picked a wife there?"

"Ariel, I love you. You know I do and I wouldn't have picked anyone else to be my wife… It's just… that when I married you there were a lot of kingdoms that were upset that I chose a 'random' girl instead of their daughters. There was a huge mess that I had to clean up. I was trying to avoid that now with our daughter."

"I understand that, but your daughter is in love with a very nice boy. True, they've only known each other for a day or so, but we barely knew each other, yet you knew you wanted to marry me."

"I know…"

"Look, when my Father found out I saved a human, he was furious. Then I let slip that I was in love with you. I didn't know you at all, but I knew that we were meant to be together. I think Melody is feeling the same way. My Father told me 'he's a human, you're a mermaid', but I told him I didn't care. I loved you and I was going to do anything to be with you. Melody loves that boy and she is going to do anything to be with him. If I know our daughter she has already done something to try and save him." There was a long silence before Eric spoke again.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I've been such a jerk. I was just trying to be my Father…the good and the bad parts of him."

"I want you to remember your Father, but I want you to rule like Eric would rule, not your Father."

Ariel patted Eric on the back and held his hands. She was glad that Eric was starting to see the light.

"Ariel, we have to find Melody."

"I know."

"Grimsby!"

"Yes Sire?"

"Prepare my ship. We need to find the Princess. Have my navy ready for departure. I want them to track down this pirate ship that they took Jim on."

"Yes Sire," replied Grimsby as he ran towards the docks.

"I'm proud of you Eric."

"Ariel, what would I do without you?"

"Oh I don't know. Probably be completely helpless and drive this Kingdom into the ground." They both laughed at each other and shared a kiss. Then they both began to get ready to find their daughter and her boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

JIM ch 10

Jim was locked in a cell on the lowest deck of the ship. He was beyond confused about the events that occurred earlier. One minute he was dancing with Melody and the next his Father had him hanging over his shoulder. Why did his Father want with him? And how did he find him? Suddenly Jim heard footsteps coming towards his cell. It was his Father. Jim didn't want to speak with him, but he was curious as to what his Father wanted.

"Jim, how's it going?"

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh Jim, can't a father spend time with his only son?"

"You left us! Remember? I know you don't want to spend time with me or you would've stayed. So just cut to the chase, no more beating around the bush."

"Smart boy. You got that from my side of the family."

"No, that's definitely from my Mother," replied Jim with a stern voice. There was no way he was like this man at all.

"I heard you found a map. A map that led you to Treasure Island."

"Well obviously you didn't hear the whole story. It was destroyed. It's gone."

"That's fine. I didn't want to go to Treasure Island anyway."

'Then what do you want? Just get on with it."  
"I want the map you found."

"Why?"

"Well what does a map do? It leads you to a place doesn't it? That map doesn't just have directions to Treasure Island…"

Jim didn't know where his Father intended to go, but he had no idea that map led to other places. Jim had the map of course. He had kept it on him ever since he made it out of Treasure Island alive. He even had it on him now. It was in his nice dress suit pocket because it literally never left his side. He didn't want it to get in the wrong hands again. His Father could reach in there and grab it if he wanted to… or he could try to convince his Father that he hid it somewhere else so he could have time to create a plan to escape.

"Well… I'm sorry to say that I don't have it. I hid it so it wouldn't get in the wrong hands ever again."

"Well I'm sorry to say that you're going to have to tell me where it is or I will have to kill you."

"You'd kill your own son?" Jim knew he shouldn't have been too surprised at his Father's statement, but he had grown up with this man in his house for 10 years. He thought his Father might have cared for him a little, but it was evident that he did not.

"I will do whatever it takes to find this place," replied his Father.

"What's so special about this place?"

"Oh it can lead us to a mythical place with a very powerful weapon."

Jim did not like the sound of that. He had to keep his Father on a wild goose chase for the map.

"Well head west. That'll get you heading in the right direction."

"Good choice son. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Jim was thinking of new directions to give his Father to keep him from finding the map that was simply inside his pocket; the pocket of his nice suit that he wore to the ball and danced with Melody in. Melody. He hoped she was all right and that her Father wasn't too hard on her. Most of all, he hoped that Melody wasn't out looking for him and getting herself into danger, but he had a strange feeling she was.


	11. Chapter 11

MELODY ch 11

Melody was in Atlantica with her Grandfather, King Triton. King Triton was assigning regions of the ocean for his guards to search for the pirate ship. Melody was growing impatient. She wanted to be out looking for Jim right now, but her Grandfather didn't want her to go out alone. Sebastian was placed in charge of Melody and he was told not to let her leave.

"Sebastian, we should be out there right now! He's in trouble!" Melody was terrified that Jim was hurt or worse…

"Child, he is gonna be alright. Jim is a strong young man."

"I just can't imagine if something happened to him…"

"Melody..."

"Sebastian you can come with me! Grandfather doesn't want me to search alone, but I won't be alone if you're with me!"

"Oh no. I was told to keep you here."

"Please Sebastian…Please…" Melody began to make her sad face with her lips pouting and her eyes near tears. It was the same look Ariel had given Sebastian when she got legs from the Sea Witch.

"Your mother gave me dat look… I'm such a soft shell… ok let's go."

"Thank you Sebastian!" Melody hugged Sebastian and then dragged him with her. She swam right out of the palace as fast as her fins could carry her. Melody swam to the surface to see if she could see any ships. She saw a ship coming towards Atlantica. It looked a lot like her Father's ship. As she swam closer to it she realized it was her Father's ship.

"Dad? Mom?"

"Melody is that you sweetheart?" asked Ariel. Ariel was looking out over the edge of the ship to see her daughter.

"Yes Mom it's me. What are you doing out here?"  
"Well I knocked some sense into your Father."

"Melody, darling…"

"Dad?"

"Melody, I am so sorry. I got caught up in political problems and I forgot what it was like to be 18. I've loved your Mother ever since the first time I saw her and I wouldn't have married anyone else. You were right and I'm sorry."

"I love you Dad," replied Melody. She did love her Father very much.

"I love you too."

"Melody, dear are you a mermaid?"

"Yes Mom, Grandfather changed me."

"Of course he did. Daddy!" shouted Ariel. Usually whenever Ariel shouted "Daddy" her Father came to the surface. About 1 minute later, King Triton was at the surface. He looked over and saw Melody and gave her a stern look, but Ariel broke the silence.

"Daddy did you turn Melody into a mermaid without telling us?"

"Ariel she was so upset about this boy. I had to help because I didn't help you when you were in love."

"Oh Daddy…" Ariel almost had a tear in her eye. She went over and hugged him.

"Ok I love the family reunion that is going on here, but Jim is still in trouble," said Melody anxiously.

"My men are looking for any sign of a pirate ship on the seas. And Melody I told you not to leave the palace. Sebastian you were in charge of her…"

"Yes sire, but you know how dey are…"

"I'm sorry Grandfather, but I had to do something. I couldn't sit there any longer. I begged Sebastian to go. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven Melody." Melody gave her Grandfather a quick hug.

"I have ships looking for the pirate ship as well," added Eric.

Just then an Atlantian guard came up to King Triton.

"King Triton, we have found a pirate ship located a few miles east of here. It's coming this way."

Before the guard had finished his sentence, Melody began to swim to the east as fast as she could.

"Melody!" yelled Ariel, but Melody didn't hear her.

Melody swam for 8 miles straight until she found a ship with a pirate flag. She was exhausted, but her determination to find Jim kept her going. She swam near the ship and climbed up the side of it. She looked on the deck to see if Jim was there, but he was not. He was probably being held in a cell below, but she couldn't get to him as a mermaid. She had to come up with a plan to somehow find Jim. Melody was about to climb back down to the sea when she felt someone grab her arm. Melody was in danger.

"Sir look what I found!" yelled the pirate that had a grip on Melody's arm.

"Let me go!" shouted Melody.

"Sir!" The head pirate came over and Melody looked up. It was the man that took Jim. It was Jim's Father.

"A mermaid? How perfect! Bring her aboard."

"No! Let me go!" yelled Melody.

Two pirates were holding up melody and she was writhing around trying to get free, but it was no use. She was captured.

"Jim! Help me please!" shouted Melody.


	12. Chapter 12

JIM ch 12

Jim shot upright when he heard Melody call his name. How did she find him? Jim began to shake the cell door, but it was locked. Jim knew these doors weren't built well so he began to kick as hard as he could on his cell door. After three kicks the cell door fell to the floor. Jim ran up to the top deck of the ship as fast as he could. When he got to the top two pirates apprehended him. They held him against his will.

"Let her …" Jim couldn't finish his sentence because he saw Melody. Well part of Melody. Where Melody's legs used to be was a coral orange tail. She sort of looked like a mermaid, but those were mythical creatures…

"Melody?"

"Jim, I wanted to tell you. This was my secret I was going to share with you, but we got…sidetracked." Jim saw that she was blushing and probably thinking of their first kiss.

"Wait this was the Princess you were dancing with when we captured you? And she's also a mermaid?" asked Jim's Father.

"It's a long story," replied Melody.

"Are you a daughter of Triton?"

"No, I'm his Granddaughter. How do you know my Grandfather?"

"I want something of his. Jim good news: you're off the hook. We don't need that map of yours anymore. Princess here will lead us right to Atlantica."

"Over my dead body," replied Melody.

"That can be arranged… or I could kill Jim instead." The pirate drew his sword and pointed it at Jim.

"No!" yelled Melody. The pirate leader knew what would get her to talk.

"Melody, I'll be ok. I don't know what weapon he wants, but you can't let him have it." The pirates that were holding Jim immediately began to bind his hands and feet together. They grabbed a chain with a cannon ball attached and wrapped it around Jim's legs. They intended to send Jim to the bottom of the sea. Jim was worried about drowning, but he was more concerned at what his Father was going to do with Melody.

"No! Please! Please don't hurt him. I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Just let him go," begged Melody. Jim was afraid she wouldn't let them harm him.

"She is very cooperative, huh Jim?"

"Melody…don't."

"I can't let them hurt you…" Melody replied with tears in her eyes.

"Alright mermaid, where's Atlantica?"

"Keep heading in the direction you're already going for about 8 more miles and you'll be there."

"Is your Grandfather home? With his trident?"

"Yes…" Melody's head drooped down. Jim was cursing himself in his mind. He was leading them in the correct direction unintentionally. Well either way they would have found it.

"Thank you Princess. Put her in Jim's old cell. Drown the boy."

"NO! We had an agreement!" yelled Melody. Her eyes were big with fear and she was beginning to tear up.

Jim knew this would probably happen, but he knew this was catching Melody by surprise. The pirates dragged Jim towards the edge of the ship.

"Wait! Can I at least say goodbye to her? Please… Father," Jim pleaded. He was hoping that his Father would honor his dying wish.

"Fine, you've got 1 minute." The pirates holding Melody dragged her towards Jim.

Jim looked into her eyes and tried to take her all in before he was gone for good.

"Melody… I …" Jim tried to get the words out but he couldn't. A tear fell down his cheek as he tried to get the courage to finish his sentence, but Melody interrupted.

"You don't have to say it ….I know. I love you too," said Melody with tears falling down her face too. Jim wished he his arms were free so he could take Melody in his arms and kiss her one last time.

"Ok the moment is over," grunted one of the pirates holding Jim. The two pirates began to lift Jim into the air so they could throw him overboard. Jim turned his head towards Melody so she would be the last thing he saw in this world. Melody was crying and struggling to get free. Jim was hoisted overboard and into the ocean. He hit the ocean hard and as he was falling he could hear Melody screaming at the top of her lungs. Jim's head hurt from hitting the water so hard and he was sinking fast. All of the bubbles blocked his view from seeing when he was going to hit the ocean floor. He had no idea if he was in very deep waters or shallower waters. He was hoping for the latter. Suddenly, he felt someone or something grabbing him and they were lifting him up to the surface. He couldn't see very well, but he saw a flash of red. His eyes began to hurt from keeping them open for so long and he closed them until they broke the surface of the water. Someone helped him swim to a sand bar and he was laid down on the sand. He coughed up water and began to take in deep breaths. He was alive and he had no idea who was to thank. He looked up and saw a familiar face looking at him. This person looked a lot like the Queen, but she had a green tail. Melody's Mother was a mermaid too?


	13. Chapter 13

ARIEL ch13

"Jim are you ok?" Ariel was patting Jim on the back trying to help all of the water to come out of his lungs. She saw Jim staring at her, which didn't surprise her. Maybe he hadn't seen Melody in her mermaid form…

"Jim, are you alright?" Ariel asked again hoping for some sort of answer.

"Yes, I am thank you. But how did you…?"

"It's a long story…. Did you see Melody?" Ariel asked frantically.

"Melody… I… Oh no Melody! We have to help her! You're all in danger!"

"Woah, Jim slow down… what happened?"

"Melody… I don't know how she found me, but they captured her. I heard her screams and I broke out of my cell to get to her, but they caught me. They needed her to find some place called… umm…"

"Atlantica?"

"Yes that's it! She didn't want to, but they told her they'd hurt me if she didn't. She told them they were headed in the right direction, but they didn't keep their word. They tried to drown me, but you saved me. How did you get to me so fast?"  
"My Father's guards found a pirate ship that was not too far from here and Melody heard these words and swam for it. I tried to call after her, but she didn't listen. So I asked my Father to turn me back into a mermaid so I could go after her. Lucky for you I got here in time to see you get thrown overboard."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"Jim, what is it that your Father wants?"

"Some trident thing… I don't know what it is…"

"Daddy! Ok we need to get to Atlantica right now!" Ariel looked around to see if there was something she could put Jim on to bring him with.

"Your Majesty…"

"Ariel, please call me Ariel."  
"Ok, Ariel there's nothing you can do. Go without me. I'll wait here."

"Jim I am not going to leave you here. I'll figure something…" but Ariel stopped talking because in the distance she saw her husband's ship coming towards them. He had followed her to make sure she was ok; Eric couldn't help himself.

"Eric! Over here!" called Ariel. She waved her hands to signal where they were. Eric's ship stopped near Ariel and Jim and they swam over to the boat. Ariel helped Jim start to climb up on the ship. Eric pulled him onto the deck and steadied the boy.

"Good to see you alive Jim," welcomed Eric.

"Sir…I…"

"Jim, I know our last meeting was…tense, but I'm sorry. I was wrong."

'Thank you sir." They shook hands and immediately went on to discuss the issue at hand.

"Ariel, where's Melody?"

"Eric, the pirates have Melody."  
"What! Why are we just standing here?"

"We have a slightly bigger problem. They're headed for Atlantica. They want the trident!"

'They're going to use Melody to get it. We have to get Melody back!" replied Eric.

"If we get Melody back then he can't get the trident and then Daddy can take them down!" Ariel declared.

"Ok you go get your Father and warn him. Jim and I…" Eric and Ariel turned towards Jim, but he saw Jim covering his head with his hands. He seemed to be very upset.

"Jim…It's going to be ok…" Ariel said gently.

"It's my fault. This is all my fault."

"You didn't know…"

"I had to travel to Earth to find out some information about my Father. Then I crash and end up meeting the most amazing girl I've ever met. Everything was great until my Father, ironically, shows up and destroys part of your home. Now Melody is in trouble because of me and I can't help under the ocean. I'm just a human from the planet Montressor."

"Jim, you can help. My Father and I can lead an attack under the sea, but we need you and Eric to lead the attack above. You could sneak onto your Father's ship and grab Melody. Then he won't have any leverage and he can't take the trident."

Ariel was hoping her words would help Jim see that he was needed and that this wasn't his fault.


	14. Chapter 14

JIM ch14

Jim closed his eyes and tried to picture Melody in that cell he had spent his time in. Hopefully she was in some sort of water or else she might be in a lot of pain. He didn't know much about mermaids, but he assumed that it would hurt if her tail dried out. He had to go in and get her. Jim knew if the roles were reversed, she would go in and get him without hesitation. Melody was a lot braver than he was and that was one of the reasons he loved her. Yes. That was it. He loved her and that was all he needed to get her back.

"I can do it. I'll sneak back on board and get her back," Jim finally replied.

"Thatta boy! Ok Ariel you go warn your Father and Jim we are heading for that pirate ship!" Eric grabbed hold of the wheel and starting to steer towards the direction of Atlantica hoping to find the pirate ship shortly. Ariel dove into the ocean heading towards Atlantica. Jim and Eric were sailing as fast as they could to catch up with that pirate ship. All Jim could think about was getting Melody out of there and back into the ocean. He was thinking of a plan to sneak onto the ship undetected and set Melody free, but he wasn't thinking he was going to jump off the ship with Melody. He wanted to confront his Father. He needed to know why he left all those years ago. He knew Melody wouldn't like this part of the plan, but he had to talk to his Father, whether he liked the man or not.

"Jim look!" shouted Eric who was pointing at a ship about a mile or 2 away.

"That's it. That's his ship," replied Jim. It was time to put his action into play.

"Do you have a plan Jim?" asked Eric.

"Yeah I sort of have an idea. I need you to get close enough to the ship so that they recognize you. I need you wave at them and tell them the trident is on its way. Then I will sneak on and get Melody."

"Ok so I'm a distraction."

"Precisely."

"We'll give it a try," replied Eric sounding unsure that the plan would work.

Eric steered the ship until it was basically right next to the pirate ship. Jim began to climb down the side of Eric's ship so he could quietly get on his Father's ship. King Eric began to flail his arms and shout at the pirates that the triton was coming to the surface soon. As Jim predicted, the pirates all went towards the side of the ship and starred at the ocean waiting for the triton to emerge. Jim jumped onto the pirate ship and began to climb upwards. He reached the deck on the opposite side of where the pirates were. He snuck down the stairs and reached the dungeons. He saw Melody sitting on the ground clutching her seashell necklace. She didn't look like she was having the time of her life. As Jim crept closer he could see tears rolling down her cheeks. Jim came up to the cell and whispered, "Melody."

Melody looked up and he began to see the joy she was about to express when he said, "Be quiet! Shhhhh!" Melody nodded in understanding.

"But how? I thought you were dead," Melody whispered.

"Your Mother saved me, but there is no time to explain. I need to get you out of here," replied Jim hastily. Jim remembered that the cell doors were not made strongly and he had kicked down this door once before. It only took one kick this time and the cell door came crashing down. He knew someone would have heard him so he quickly ran in to pick up Melody.

"Are you hurt? Does your tail hurt?" asked Jim. He didn't want to cause her any more pain than he already had.

"It's drying out, but it's bearable right now."

"I'm going to get you out of here Melody." Jim picked Melody up and began to rush up the stairs. They made it all the way to the top deck undetected. Jim was impressed with himself. He was about to throw Melody overboard when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and toss him onto the floor. Jim held onto Melody and acted as a cushion for her as they fell onto the floor.

"And just where do you think you're going lad?" It was Jim's Father. Jim wasn't going to let him take Melody as a prisoner again so he picked her up and got to his feet.

"We were just leaving," replied Jim.

"That's funny, but I don't recall saying she was allowed to leave."

"And I don't recall my Mother saying you were allowed to leave!" Jim felt his built up anger towards his Father start to come out.

"Your Mother couldn't keep me locked up in that inn forever!"

"Who was locking you up? You were always gone on trips. I never got to see you and when you got home you never wanted anything to do with me!"

"You don't have to tell me I was a horrible Father. I already know that boy! Why do you think I left?"

"I have no idea. I have been asking myself that question for 10 years."

"Well now is your chance boy. I left because of this weapon, the triton. I have spent 10 years looking for Atlantica to take the Triton and rule the seas!"

"When did you become this man? I don't remember you…" Jim began to realize that he had never met this version of his Father.

"I already failed my family; what was left of it anyway. I never could make enough money so your Mother created that inn. It helped us to get by, but I grew bored. One day on Earth, before you were born, I was sailing around these waters and I saw them, mermaids. There were a whole bunch of them lounging around on rocks. I managed to capture one! She told me about the magic trident and Atlantica. Of course she was saying that someone would come save her and destroy me with this trident. If she was saying that trident could destroy me then I thought it must be powerful! I spent years researching this trident and mermaids. Unfortunately, the mermaid would no longer be cooperative and I had to dispose of her."

"Did she ever tell you her name…" Melody said in a soft voice.

"That was ages ago! I don't remember… I think it started with an A…"

"Athena?" asked Melody. Jim didn't like where this was going.

"Yes that was it!"

A tear fell down Melody's cheek and she began to hold on tighter to Jim.

"How did you know that was her name Princess?"

"That mermaid you killed was my Grandmother. She was Queen Athena of Atlantica. You're the reason my Mother had to grow up without her Mother! When my Grandfather finds out he is going to tear your ship apart," replied Melody. Jim knew Melody needed to get off this ship soon.

"Melody, I'm sorry."

"Jim it's not your…" but before Melody could finish her sentence, Jim had thrown her overboard into the ocean.

"Melody swim! Get out of here! Go!" Jim yelled.

"Jim!"

"Go!" Melody finally swam away. Jim turned around and faced his Father.

"You left me because of a crazy obsession with mermaids and a magical trident?"

"When you were born I tried to stop, but I wasn't very good at being a Father. So I quit and left to continue my passion!"

"You're crazy and insane. I don't know what the King of the Sea is going to do to you, but after today I never want to speak to you again."

"Fine by me Jim. I was hoping my son turned out to be a bit more like me and after hearing that treasure planet story I thought you might be. But I can see now that I was clearly wrong. You're just like your Mother."

"My Mother is the best person I know and I would rather die than be like you."

"Ok." And a shot was fired at Jim.


	15. Chapter 15

Melody ch 15

Melody was swimming towards Atlantica as fast as she could. She had to get her Grandfather to take down that ship. She was hoping that once she told him that that man was responsible for his wife's death, her Grandfather would take down that ship and everyone on it. She also hoped that Jim would be off of the ship at that point. Melody reached her Grandfather's underwater palace and swam into the throne room. She saw her Mother, Grandfather, and several guards meeting in the throne room. Ariel turned around to see her daughter swimming towards her.

"Melody?!"

"Mom!"

"Where's Jim and your Father?"

"There's no time. Grandfather you have to take down that ship. Now!"

"We were just discussing about how to do that Melody."

"Just use your trident! They deserve it!"

"Melody the power of the trident is not to be taken lightly. We need to…"

"They killed Athena!" Melody accidentally blurted out. She had meant to be gentler about it, but she was growing impatient. She just wanted this whole thing to be over and to be with Jim. Melody looked at her Mother who seemed shocked at what she had just said. Her Grandfather was showing no emotion whatsoever.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out… I just…Jim saved me and we were caught by his Father. Jim finally confronted him about why he left him as a child and he got the truth. He talked about how a long time ago he captured a mermaid and she told him that someone with a magic trident was going to save her and he mentioned Atlantica. He's been after the trident ever since. I asked if her name was Athena and…" Melody looked down. She didn't want to see her Mother or her Grandfather's faces at that moment. After about a minute, King Triton spoke.

"All guards to the surface with me. Ariel and Melody stay down here. I have some unfinished business to attend to." King Triton began to swim up to the surface, but he was held back by something.

"Daddy, please be careful. Don't completely lose yourself in your anger."

"Ariel…I…"

"I know what he did, but I can't go back to the way things were…before…"

"I promise." King Triton continued to swim to the surface. Melody swam to her Mother and gave her a hug. She didn't mean to spring the news on her so suddenly.

"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright darling. It's not your fault," Ariel replied while brushing Melody's loose hair back behind her ears.

"Mom, I can't stay down here and wait. Jim was still on that ship. He threw me overboard."  
"Daddy doesn't know that. Come on let's get to the surface!"

Melody and Ariel swam to the surface to find Jim's Father and King Triton confronting each other.

"You killed my wife! My Athena!"

"Oh that was your wife? She always said you would come and save her! Looks like she was wrong…"

"I will destroy you and your ship, pirate!"

"You wouldn't destroy my ship."

"Why not?!"

"Because I still have Jim and he is not looking too good…" Jim's Father commanded his crew to hold up Jim's body to show the merpeople. The crew held Jim's seemingly lifeless body into the air. He had blood dripping from his side and his skin was turning white as a ghost.

"Jim!" Melody saw Jim's bullet wound and swam towards the boat.

"Ah Princess, you're here. He's not going to make it much longer."

"Jim! Jim!" Melody was trying to wake him up, but it was no use. Jim was close to death.

"Why would you kill your own son?"

"I stopped being a Father a long time ago Princess."

Melody began to cry. This man had to go down and she knew Jim would want her to take him down no matter what the cost.

"Grandfather, take him down."

"Melody…I…"

"Just do it now!"

King Triton fired up his trident and created waves that raised the ship up high and then sent it crashing down into some rocks. The ship was starting to sink when King Triton saw that Jim's Father was trying to escape. He pointed the trident right at him and caught him. He brought Jim's Father to him and faced him.

"This is for my wife." Triton turned Jim's Father into stone and sent him to the deepest part of the ocean.

Melody was searching frantically for Jim. She was hoping he was floating somewhere. She saw that the crew was swimming away, but none of them had Jim. She caught glimpse of a man with a ponytail on a floating piece of wood. She swam towards him and saw that it was Jim. His skin was cold and he seemed to have no life left in him. Melody swam him to shore as fast as she could. She laid him on the beach. She checked his wound. It was still bleeding and she couldn't stop it. She felt his head and it was freezing. She checked for a heartbeat, but it was faint. She was losing him and fast.

"Jim, please don't leave me. Please…" Melody cradled his head on her lap. She was brushing his bangs behind his head so she could see his face. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she rocked him back and forth in her arms. Melody heard Jim exhale a large breath and then nothing else. She put her ear to his chest-nothing. She put her hands on his neck for a heartbeat- nothing. The tears began to fall faster and faster.

"Jim! No, nonononono…Please don't leave me. I love you! Come back…come back…" Melody rocked faster and faster holding on tightly to Jim's lifeless body. Melody couldn't believe it. He couldn't be dead. He can't leave now, not when she was so in love with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Jim Ch 16

Jim was back in the inn, but it was different. It was completely empty except for Jim lying on the floor. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom?" he asked. No one responded. He walked up to his room and it was completely empty as well. He went back downstairs and sat at one of the tables. He was wondering what was going on when he heard singing. It sounded like Melody and it was coming from outside.

"Melody!?" Jim ran outside, but he saw no one. He heard the singing again and it sounded like it was coming from the dock. Jim ran to the docks. He saw someone sitting down there at the end of the dock. He ran to the person and saw that it was a mermaid.

"Melody! Melody I…" But when Jim got there it wasn't Melody. It was a woman with ginger hair and green eyes. Her hairstyle reminded him of Melody, the way her bangs swooped to the side of her head.

"I'm sorry I thought you were…"

"My Granddaughter?"

"Your…but…Athena?"

"Yes that's me."

"But I thought you were…Am I…?"

"Well that is your choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Mermaids are born with one wish. They can use it however they want, but they only get one. I never got to use my wish…"

"I still don't understand…"

"I want my granddaughter to be happy and it seems that she can't do that without you. If you want me to I can send you back to her."

Jim finally understood. He could either die peacefully or return to Earth and be with Melody. There was no debate; he needed to be with Melody. He couldn't leave her, not after everything they'd been through.

"I would like to return to Earth please."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Queen Athena placed her hand on Jim's shoulder and closed her eyes. Jim suddenly felt like he was freefalling in the air. He had no idea what was going on. He saw a bright light shining in his eyes and then he felt sand beneath his feet.

He felt someone was holding his head and he was lying on the ground somewhere. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Melody holding him. He lifted his hand to touch her face. Melody didn't notice his hand was on her face so he decided to try and talk.

"Melody…" Jim tried to say, but it came out too faintly. So he tried again.  
"Melody…" This time Melody heard him and straightened up.

"Jim?!"

Jim smiled up at her and sat up. He was feeling his strength starting to fully return to him.

"It's me. I'm here." Jim began to hug Melody and kissed her on her head.

"Jim you were gone…like gone, gone." Melody began to cry again.

"Don't cry. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Jim lifted Melody's chin and pressed her lips onto his. He had wanted to do that for a long time. He had found where he belonged. It was right here with the girl he loved and that was more than enough for him.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Melody

Melody was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom making sure her crown was on straight. She was wearing this big white ball gown wedding dress with long sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. She had her hair partially up in a bun, but the rest of her hair was flowing down like it was in a ponytail. Her mother had given her the crown she wore at her wedding along with the veil she wore as well. Melody couldn't believe she was actually getting married. It had been 6 months since she almost lost Jim on the beach. Everyone needed some time to heal and Jim wanted to go back to Montressor to see his mother. Jim insisted Melody go with him. He said he had to introduce the love of his life to his mother. Melody loved Jim's Mother, Sarah. She was so nice and Melody thought the inn was awesome. She didn't mind that Melody was technically a princess and that made Jim the future king. Melody left Jim and his Mother to talk about his Father. That was their business and she felt like she didn't need to be there when Jim told his Mother that her Grandfather turned her ex-husband into stone. After their visit, Jim brought his Mother back to Earth to meet Melody's parents. Ariel and Sarah got along very well and had plenty of stories to share about their rebellious children.

Now the day had arrived and the wedding ship is ready to depart so that the merpeople can attend the wedding. Melody wanted all her Aunts and her Grandfather to see her walk down the isle. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Melody turned around and said, "Come in!"

Melody's Mother, Ariel, came through the door. She took one look at Melody and tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Mom, please don't cry!" Melody rushed over to hug her Mother.

"I can't help it sweetie. You're my baby. I'm not ready to let you go."  
"Mom, we're going to explore the world for a bit and then come back when Dad says he is ready to pass the throne. I mean we'll visit!"

"I know, but it won't be the same without you here all the time."

"How do you think Grandfather felt when you left the sea?"

"I'm beginning to understand how he felt…I will be giving him a large hug at the wedding." There was a long silence until Melody spoke again.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I'm nervous. I'm not very graceful you know, what if I trip? Or cause a scene. I have a history you know."

"Oh darling, Chef Louis cut our cake in half before we got a chance to see it. He was trying to chase Sebastian off the ship. Those things are bound to happen in this family."

Melody laughed with her Mother and turned back towards the mirror. She put on her seashell necklace from her Grandfather. She looked at it in the mirror.

"I guess I won't be going in the ocean for a while…" Melody was upset that exploring the world meant she would have to give up being a mermaid for a while.

"Melody, it's not easy for us to be away from the ocean for long. To be completely honest with you, you're going to miss it, but it'll be here waiting for you when you get back. You can take the mermaid out of the ocean, but you can't take the ocean out of the mermaid. Besides, being with the one you love beats missing the ocean. That's how I got through it."

"You're right. I get to go explore the world with Jim. What's better than that?"

Now Melody was getting excited to start her new life with Jim. Melody's Father opened the door and popped his head in.

"Ladies, the boat is ready to depart. Melody are you…" Eric stopped midsentence.

"Dad…" Melody began to blush.

"Melody you look… beautiful."

"Thanks Dad. You ready to walk me down the aisle?'"

"No, but I don't think I ever will be. Shall we?" Eric held out his arm for Melody.

"We shall." And they walked off towards the boat.

JIM

Jim was standing at the end of the isle waiting with his best man B.E.N. and groomsman Dr. Doppler. His Mother, Sarah, was sitting in the front row next to Queen Ariel. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces and seemed anxious for the wedding to start. Why were they anxious? Jim was sweating bullets and not because it was hot. Jim was the one about to make the most important commitment for the rest of his life. Any moment now Melody was going to walk down the aisle and be his forever. He was still shocked that someone wanted to spend the rest of their life with him. Before he had taken this whole trip to Earth, he had sort of planned to spend the rest of his life exploring the world alone. Now he realized that would be a pretty lonely life. Suddenly, the music started to play and Jim immediately straightened up and looked up the aisle. The doors were opening up and Jim's eyes went immediately to Melody. She was so amazingly beautiful in her wedding dress. She had a huge smile across her face and was blushing from all the attention she was getting. Jim had never felt happier in his life and a tear raced down his cheek. This amazing girl walking towards him was going to spend the rest of her life with him. Of course marrying Melody came with certain responsibilities like being the future King of a kingdom, but he knew it was all going to be worth it. Melody and her Father were suddenly at the end of he aisle and Eric handed Melody over to Jim.

"Take good care of her Jim," whispered Eric.

"I will," replied Jim and he led Melody to the priest. They turned towards each other and held each other's hands.

Jim whispered to Melody, "You ready?"

Melody replied with a big smile on her face and said, "Yes."


End file.
